Abra-Ka-Pickle!/Gallery/2
Balloon chase S5E5 Axle City on a Fall day.png S5E5 Darington floating over the city helplessly.png S5E5 Billboard worker noticing Darington.png|That billboard seems a little familiar... S5E5 Darington kicking the billboard worker.png S5E5 Billboard worker messing up Paulina's Pizza billboard.png S5E5 Paulina's Pizza billboard with a paint mustache.png S5E5 Darington knocks over some boxes.png S5E5 Boxes spill all over the road.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle jump over the boxes.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle notice Darington.png S5E5 Darington bumping into a cement mixer.png S5E5 Cement mixer spills cement.png S5E5 Cement pouring into the street.png S5E5 Street filling with cement.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle come to a halt.png S5E5 Darington calling for help.png S5E5 Pickle "We've got to rescue Darington".png S5E5 Pickle "What'll we do?!".png S5E5 Blaze in thought.png S5E5 Blaze "something that's just the right length".png S5E5 Blaze "Let's measure".png S5E5 AJ describing measurement.png S5E5 Ruler superimposes over the street.png S5E5 Ruler lines up with the cement.png S5E5 Ruler follows the numbers.png S5E5 Cement is five meters long.png S5E5 Pickle "I could make something".png S5E5 Pickle using the wand on the cement.png S5E5 Magic blast fires over the cement.png S5E5 Pickle makes a five-meter rainbow.png|"It's a five-meter rainbow!" S5E5 Blaze and Pickle cross the rainbow safely.png S5E5 Pickle spinning on the rainbow.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle passed the cement.png S5E5 Darington spotted again.png S5E5 Darington approaches a crane holding boxes.png S5E5 Darington slams into the hanging boxes.png S5E5 Boxes released from the crane.png S5E5 Boxes blocking the street.png S5E5 We need something really tall.png S5E5 Blaze "Let's measure" 2.png S5E5 Ruler superimposes over the boxes.png S5E5 Ruler lines up with the box pile.png S5E5 Boxes are seven meters long.png S5E5 Pickle "get us up that high".png S5E5 Pickle using the wand on the boxes.png S5E5 Magic blast bursts before the boxes.png S5E5 Giant toy giraffe.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle climbing the giraffe.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle on the giraffe head.png S5E5 Darington floating toward a building.png S5E5 Pickle has to get up there.png S5E5 Blaze "Help us measure".png S5E5 Ruler superimposes over the building.png S5E5 Ruler lines up with the building.png S5E5 Building is 14 meters long.png S5E5 AJ "can you make something 14 meters tall?".png S5E5 Pickle "I can try".png S5E5 Pickle using the wand on the building.png S5E5 Magic blast bursts near Blaze and Pickle.png S5E5 Waffles grow under Blaze and Pickle.png S5E5 Waffle stack expanding.png S5E5 Waffles reach the height of the building.png S5E5 Waffles reach the top.png S5E5 14-meter stack of waffles.png S5E5 Darington still floating up ahead.png S5E5 Darington still on the balloons.png S5E5 Pickle asks the viewer to help save Darington.png S5E5 Pickle sending a magic blast to Darington.png S5E5 Magic blast hits Darington's balloons.png S5E5 Darington with one balloon again.png S5E5 Darington floating down to safety.png S5E5 Darington floats down to his friends.png S5E5 Blaze and Darington high tire.png S5E5 Pickle cheers.png S5E5 Darington "Thanks for saving me".png S5E5 Darington "And for bringing waffles".png S5E5 Darington eating the giant waffle.png S5E5 Blaze and others laugh at Darington.png S5E5 AJ "Check it out".png S5E5 Monster Machines on Blaze's screen.png S5E5 One friend rescued.png S5E5 Two are left.png S5E5 Blaze "we're going down".png S5E5 Waffle gets pushed downward.png S5E5 Waffle sliding down the stack.png S5E5 Waffle reaches the street.png S5E5 Monster Machines head down the street.png Measure It S5E5 Ruler transition.png S5E5 Kid truck leaning against a wall.png S5E5 Grandma truck measuring her grandson's height.png S5E5 Darington and Blaze in the streets.png S5E5 Pickle in the streets.png S5E5 Ruler on a blue background.png S5E5 Ruler measuring purple truck's width.png S5E5 Ruler measuring green truck's width.png S5E5 Ruler measuring green truck's height.png S5E5 Ruler measuring purple truck's height.png S5E5 Another ruler transition.png S5E5 Truck with a pile of leaves.png S5E5 Pickle magic blasting near the leaves.png S5E5 Pickle measuring the leaves with a tape measure.png S5E5 Bottom of tape measure.png S5E5 Leaves measure 12 meters high.png S5E5 Pickle levetates the tape measure.png S5E5 Pickle's hat measures 3 meters wide.png S5E5 Farmer truck measuring apples.png S5E5 1 glows on ruler.png S5E5 2 glows on ruler.png S5E5 3 glows on ruler.png S5E5 4 glows on ruler.png S5E5 Farmer moving the ruler.png S5E5 Farmer measures a tree.png S5E5 5 glows on ruler.png S5E5 6 glows on ruler.png S5E5 7 glows on ruler.png S5E5 8 glows on ruler.png S5E5 9 glows on ruler.png S5E5 10 glows on ruler.png S5E5 Extreme close-up of tape measure.png S5E5 Monster Machines about to measure a ramp.png S5E5 Blaze lining up the tape measure at the bottom.png S5E5 Darington lining up the tape measure at the top.png S5E5 Pickle jumps off the ramp.png S5E5 Rulers fill the screen.png S5E5 Pizza measured.png S5E5 Hot dog measured.png S5E5 Hamburger measured.png S5E5 Yet another ruler transition.png S5E5 Trucks dancing at the construction site.png S5E5 Worker truck measures a nail.png S5E5 Worker truck dances with ruler.png S5E5 Ruler on a yellow background.png S5E5 Truck Ranger and police car on ruler.png S5E5 Pink truck and Debris on ruler.png S5E5 Worker truck and orange truck on ruler.png S5E5 Orange trucks and mail truck on ruler.png S5E5 Trampoline appears before Blaze and Darington.png S5E5 Blaze and Darington bounce on the trampoline.png S5E5 Pickle bounces on the trampoline.png S5E5 Monster Machines pose with a ruler.png S5E5 Final ruler transition.png Spaghetti tornado S5E5 Axle City streets in the Fall.png S5E5 Trucks notice the spaghetti tornado.png S5E5 Starla still in the spaghetti tornado.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado slips down a street.png S5E5 Trucks bewildered on the sidewalk.png S5E5 Close-up of Starla in the spaghetti tornado.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado spinning faster.png S5E5 Monster Machines come round the bend.png S5E5 Monster Machines catch up to Starla.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado heading for a cotton candy factory.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado bumps a valve.png S5E5 Valve spilling cotton candy.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado bumping more valves.png S5E5 More valves spilling cotton candy.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado bumping even more valves.png S5E5 Valves spill cotton candy everywhere.png S5E5 Monster Machines see the spilling cotton candy.png S5E5 Cotton candy blocks Pickle's way.png S5E5 Cotton candy surrounding Pickle.png S5E5 Cotton candy blocks Darington's way.png S5E5 Cotton candy surrounding Darington.png S5E5 Cotton candy blocks Blaze's way.png S5E5 Cotton candy surrounding Blaze.png S5E5 Cotton candy all over the place.png Trapped in cotton candy S5E5 Blaze and AJ trapped in the cotton candy.png S5E5 Blaze and AJ hear their friends.png S5E5 AJ "And it sounds like".png S5E5 AJ wonders how to get out.png S5E5 Blaze "to eat our way out".png|"Well, there's too much candy to eat our way out." (Ya think?) S5E5 Blaze "dig our way out".png S5E5 AJ "We can build...".png S5E5 AJ knows what to build.png S5E5 Diagram of continuous miner machine.png S5E5 Continuous miner machine faces rocks.png S5E5 Continuous miner machine digs through rocks.png S5E5 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S5E5 Transformation interface.png S5E5 First part needed.png S5E5 Crawler track materializes.png S5E5 Second part needed.png S5E5 Rotating cutters materialize.png S5E5 Last part needed.png S5E5 Conveyor materializes.png S5E5 Continuous miner machine transformation complete.png S5E5 Blaze transforming.png S5E5 Blaze fully transformed.png S5E5 Blaze the continuous miner machine.png S5E5 Blaze cheers.png S5E5 Blaze starting to dig through the cotton candy.png S5E5 Cutters working their way.png S5E5 Cotton candy going through the conveyor.png S5E5 Cotton candy slips out the discharge spout.png S5E5 Blaze hearing Darington.png S5E5 AJ "That sounds like Darington!".png S5E5 Blaze can't see Darington.png S5E5 AJ calling to Darington.png S5E5 Blaze and AJ listening.png S5E5 We have to dig six meters.png S5E5 Count to six with us.png S5E5 Blaze digs one meter.png S5E5 Blaze digs two meters.png S5E5 Blaze digs three meters.png S5E5 Blaze digs four meters.png S5E5 Blaze digs five meters.png S5E5 Blaze digs six meters.png S5E5 Blaze bursting through the cotton candy.png S5E5 Blaze finds Darington.png S5E5 Darington "Nice rotating cutters".png S5E5 Blaze flattered.png S5E5 Blaze and Darington hear Pickle.png S5E5 Blaze asks Pickle how far away he is.png S5E5 Blaze and Darington listen.png S5E5 Blaze "Let's measure" 3.png S5E5 Count to eight with us.png S5E5 Starting at one.png S5E5 Reaching two.png S5E5 Reaching three.png S5E5 Reaching four.png S5E5 Reaching five.png S5E5 Reaching six.png S5E5 Reaching seven.png S5E5 Reaching eight.png S5E5 Blaze plows right through.png S5E5 Blaze and Darington find Pickle.png S5E5 Darington "just one friend left".png S5E5 Darington hears Starla.png S5E5 Monster Machines "STARLA!".png S5E5 AJ calling to Starla.png S5E5 Everyone listens.png S5E5 Blaze "Seven meters away".png S5E5 Count to seven with us.png S5E5 First meter.png S5E5 Second meter.png S5E5 Third meter.png S5E5 Fourth meter.png S5E5 Fifth meter.png S5E5 Sixth meter.png S5E5 Seventh meter.png S5E5 Blaze bashes right through.png S5E5 Monster Machines made it through.png S5E5 Spaghetti tornado spotted.png S5E5 Starla "I'm so dizzy!".png S5E5 Pickle about to save Starla.png S5E5 Help me stop the spaghetti tornado.png S5E5 Pickle casting the spell to stop the spaghetti tornado.png S5E5 Magic blast hits the spaghetti tornado.png S5E5 Starla left flying in mid-air.png S5E5 Starla safely lands.png S5E5 Monster Machines happy for Starla.png S5E5 Starla thanking everyone.png S5E5 Starla "All that spinning was making me dizzy".png S5E5 Starla "and kinda hungry".png S5E5 Starla eating the spaghetti.png S5E5 Starla "Mmm-mmm!".png S5E5 Starla "Tasty".png S5E5 Everyone laughing at Starla.png S5E5 AJ "Check it out" 2.png S5E5 Two friends rescued.png S5E5 Crusher remains.png S5E5 Pickle "Don't worry, Crusher".png S5E5 Pickle rallies everyone.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle drive out.png S5E5 Starla and Darington drive out.png S5E5 Blaze changing back.png S5E5 Blaze returns to truck form.png S5E5 Monster Machines back on the road.png S5E5 Monster Machines charging forward.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries